


Picnic

by Dragonaddict04



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I can’t get enough Zelink, Kissing, Link (Legend of Zelda) is a Dork, but no smut, pure fluff, zelda is best girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonaddict04/pseuds/Dragonaddict04
Summary: (You know how I am, bad summaries!!)Zelda has enough of Links antics and makes him pay for it by.... read the fic to find out.(Haha ain’t I cheeky)
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this has been in the works for a while but I never knew how to finish it, until I DID, so yeah. Hopefully this won’t be the only fic I post tonight but who knows. I’m soooooo tired lol. Hope y’all enjoy the fic!  
> If ya do, leave a kudos! Thanks for the support!  
> Also comments are always welcome;3

Link leapt from his horse mid gallop and drew the Master Sword above his head, then brutally brought it down on a distracted Bokoblin’s head, sinking it into the thick flesh. The beast dissolved into mist with a cry of surprise.

His momentum still carrying him, Link had to tuck and roll before coming to a stop.

His horse, Fiya, came trotting up to him, letting out a soft neigh.

Link rubbed Fiya’s neck before hopping back in the saddle.  _ Looks like that was the last one,  _ he thought.  _ Time to head home. _

“Hyah!” He snapped the reigns and they bolted off towards Hateno Village. 

He turned left down the pathway that split off from the main road, taking it through the small grove of trees that hid his home. There it was, standing as pristine as ever. Fiya’s hooves thudded against the thick wooden bridge that connected Link’s land with the surrounding areas. Putting Fiya in her stable, Link dusted off his grimy tunic before heading inside.

However, before he even reached for the door knob the door was flung open to reveal his fiancé, Zelda, who looked rather pissed off.

“Link.” She seethed, “you have been gone all morning! Where have you been?! You didn’t tell me where you were going or when you would be home, and just look at you! You’re covered in filth!”

Taken aback by his love's anger, Link meekly lowered his head, “I’m sorry Zel, the Village Guard asked me to take care of a pack of Bokoblins that got too close to the border... I didn’t think you’d be mad…”

Zelda gaped at him, “why in the world would I  _ not be mad? _ I was so worried!”

Both of them fell into an awkward silence.

“Look…” Zelda said after a bit, “I’m just tired of you risking your life all the time, Link… you, you don’t have to be the  _ champion  _ anymore, you can just be…” she trailed off, she was going to say  _ “mine”  _ but felt selfish for thinking that.

“I’m… sorry, Zel.” He mumbled. 

Zelda looked at her fiancé, even covered in dirt and grime, he was still the most handsome man she had ever known. Her frustration faded at the mere sight of him. It made her crazy, that she honestly couldn’t be mad at her adorable pyromaniac man. 

She sighed. 

“Link.”

He looked up from his feet and met her eyes.  _ Oh those eyes, like a moonlit ocean, you are too beautiful, darling.  _ She tried not to blush at her thoughts, surely he would tease her if she said something like that aloud. 

“Yes, my princess?” His voice brought her from her thoughts and she realized she hadn’t finished talking to him.

“Link, give me the Master Sword.” She said, reaching a hand out.

“Erm…” he hesitated.

“Link. Right. Now.”

“Uh, alright…” he handed Zelda the Master Sword, sheath and all. She grabbed it out of his hands then turned on her heel and slammed the door in Link’s face. “Stay right there!” Her muffled voice shouted from inside.

Link waited for over a half an hour for Zelda, wondering what she could possibly be doing. When she opened the door again, she didn’t have the Master Sword anymore, it was replaced by a large basket and a checkered blanket.

_ Where did it go..?  _ As if knowing what Link was thinking, she stated “I’ve hidden it.” 

Without waiting for his response she continued, “you and I are going on a picnic. No Master Sword. No monster hunting. Just you and me. Now, get into some clean clothes and we will go.”

She pulled Link inside and waited by the door as he went to change. He undressed and tossed his light blue champions tunic on the bed. He took a moment after getting into a normal green tunic and tan trousers to look for the Master Sword, but wherever Zelda had hidden it he wouldn’t be able to find it before she noticed and he personally did not want to get in even  _ more  _ trouble with his beloved. She got scary when she was mad.

“Alright,” he said, walking up to Zelda, “I’m ready.”

“Good.” She nodded, “we will be going up to the usual spot, would you mind saddling up Fiya?” 

He nodded and walked over to the stable. Fiya neighed upon seeing Link, and he gave his trusted stead a fond smile, quietly sneaking her her favorite treat, an Endura Carrot. 

“You didn’t remind me to tell Zel where we were going this morning.” He whispered to Fiya as he pales the saddle on her back. 

Fiya snorted glared at him, “yeah, yeah.” He mumbled, “I know, but now I’m in trouble…” he pouted slightly.

Zelda peeked around the corner to watch her beloved argue with his horse, she noticed that he had been far more in tune with nature than she remembered, probably because when he traveled alone all he had was Fiya and the other Hyrulian creatures. She smiled softly at him, after everything that had happened, they both changed so much, but she did not mind the change, she even loved some of the new personality traits of her Link, he wasn’t as quiet anymore, he actually talked to her without her speaking first. Although, there certainly were things that worried her about him, like his newfound love of fire (and setting things on fire) that she would have to deal with. 

She watched him until he was finished saddling Fiya then approached. “Ready to go?” She asked. Link turned and nodded, in one smooth motion he swung up onto Fiya’s back, having her trot up to Zelda and reaching out a hand, she grabbed it and he helped her up so that she was stirring behind him. 

“Shall we go?” He asked.

“Yes.” She said.

They began their trot up the backside of the mountain behind their home. 

The ride took about two hours with Fiya just walking, but Link knew Zelda preferred that over galloping, especially while she was holding their picnic stuff. 

They reached the top of the mountain just before the sun reached its zenith. Link dismounted and helped Zelda down.

“Stay here.” He whispered to Fiya.

Together, he and Zelda came to their favorite picnic spot, right next to a small pond that looked like a heart broken in two. The pond used to make Zelda sad, she used to look at it and only see the broken heart she had carried for many years. The horrors of Calamity Ganon used to rush back upon seeing it, but now it was different, it no longer felt sad, seeing the heart in twine. Because that was the place Link confessed his love for her. She smiled ever so slightly at the memory.

<~•~>

_ She had been sitting alone on that day, it had only been a couple months since Ganon’s destruction. She couldn’t help but look back to everything, during and even before Calamity Ganon.  _ If I had done something more, perhaps they wouldn’t have had to die,  _ she mused sorrowfully as she looked upon the shimmering water of that pond.  _

_ Those thoughts had plagued her for a very long time, the horrible grief and guilt that she could not shake.  _

_ Link was different, and she did not like that then, she just wanted some normality, even just a little.  _ But everything’s different now, because of the things I could not do.  _ She felt her eyes well with tears and did nothing to stop them as they rolled down her reddened cheeks.  _ I was useless, I only made it through because of Link…  _ she let out a soft sob. She hadn’t been able to mourn for, well, everything that happened, so she was making up for it then.  _

_ But in the midst of her sobs and self loathing thoughts, someone came up behind her.  _

_ Link sat next to the grieving Princess, sitting close enough for their legs to touch. She continued to cry, paying no mind to the knight. Link sighed softly, his heart began to pound a little faster in his chest, he did not like seeing the Princess like this, it brought up old memories that were too painful. All he wanted to do was make her happy, make her smile, laugh, anything.  _ Oh Princess. 

_ Hesitantly, he reached out, placing an arm across her shaking shoulders, pulling her close to him. She did not fight, nor pull away, she let him take her, his strong rough hands so familiar and comforting. Zelda hid a blush as she thought how nice it would be to have him hold her like that always. Little did she know he thought that would be just fine. She calmed a little and her cries died down until only silent tears rolled off her cheeks. _

_ “Princess,” he spoke softly as to not startle her, he did not want her to start sobbing again.  _

_ “It was that s-stupid p-pond-d.” Her voice hitched, “o-of all things, t-that’s *hic* what made me c-cry.” She felt so dumb, but telling Link the truth was far to easy.  _

_ He hummed comfortingly. “You don’t like the broken heart.” It was a rhetorical question.  _

_ Slowly, Link leaned forward, Zelda still cradled in his arms. With his free hand he reached out, brushing it over the mound of moist dirt that separated the two halves of the heart shaped pond and with one swift, strong swip of his hand, sent part of the divide flying away. _

_ Zelda watched, stunned, as water started to flow between the new gap, connecting, if even just a little, the two halves of that broken heart. _

_ “I am still here.” Link whispered. _

_ In one decisive moment, Link brushed his rough hand across Zelda’s face, turning her head upwards slightly so that their eyes met and he kissed her. _

_ It was a soft kiss, tender and meaningful, it did not last long, but those few moments were enough, enough to reinforce what Zelda had known deep down all that time. _

_ That she loved him, and that he loved her back. _

_ And most importantly.  _

_ She was  _ not  _ alone. _

<~•~>

Link saw Zelda’s fond smile as she stared at the pond. Knowing what she was remembering. He blushed at the memory, barely believing he had the guts to do that, but being very glad that he did. 

They were so happy now because of it, so he did not mind the little embarrassment. 

Zelda looked over at him and her smile widened, “if you keep staring like that your eyes will get stuck,” she teased, Link chuckled and looked away for a moment, “I didn’t say it was a bad thing.” She added wryly.

“Are you quite done,” he asked, trying and failing to hide a laugh. “You keep this up and I might not be inclined to hold your hand.”

She made a sarcastic shocked face, “you wouldn’t dare!” She giggled.

He shot her a crooked grin as she laid down the blanket and set the basket to the side. 

She plopped down and patted the spot next to her, “come in then.” 

Link sat close to her, putting his arm around her waist and tugging her closer, saying “don’t be shy, Zel.” 

She blushed again, and pouted at him, “I am not shy, if anyone’s shy, it’s you!” She accused him jokingly. 

He smiled, “how am I shy?” 

She smirked, then slowly, moved her hand up his thigh across his stomach and then to his chest, then wrapped it around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. She opened her eyes to see the tips of his ears had gone bright red, his gorgeous blue eyes fluttered wide. She pulled away, still smirking at him. 

“Touché.” He said, fiddling with a piece of his hair nervously.

She loved seeing this side of him, it made her so happy to see him open up to her like that.

“Zelda,”

“Yes?”

“Let’s stay like this forever?”

“I’d love that.”

Link smiled, turning his face to the sky. Zelda followed his gaze. They sat there, staring at the clouds, sometimes Zelda would point out one that looked like a bunny or a Korok. They stayed there all day, sitting by the broken hearted pond,

that did not seem so broken anymore.


End file.
